warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Sunnypaw907
---- „It's a well-known fact that a cat's favourite color is purrple. ~ Cat Science“ ---- ---- „Turn up the mewsic and let's get this pawty started! ~ Cat Mom“ ---- ---- „We are the best furrends furrever! ~ Two Kittens“ ---- |-| Mein tierisches Leben (Band 1)= Hallo, ich bin Feli. Wer bist du denn? Willst du Mama besuchen? Wenn ja, nur zu, denn mir ist immer so langweilig, wenn keiner mit mir spielt! Spielst du mit mir? Ach, bitte! Oh, heiliges Katzenklo, ich habe ja ganz vergessen, mich vorzustellen, ich Idiotin! Tut mir leid. Also, ich bin Feli. Mein schildpattfarben-braun getigertes Fell ist eher mittellang, sehr weich und meine Kehle und mein Bauch sind etwas heller. Meine Augen sind glubschig und eher grünbraun und ich bin zu einem Viertel Perser, da beide meiner Eltern Halb-Perser sind. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich ein kleines Knautschgesicht habe. Ich habe eine Mama, und ich liiiiiiebe sie so. Sie ist so nett und eignet sich manchmal super zum Krallenwetzen, worauf sie mich immer mit dem Bein wegschiebt und immer so was wie »Hey, ich bin doch kein Kratzbaum!« sagt. Und wie du dir wahrscheinlich schon vorstellen kannst, bin ich eine Hauskatze. Wir haben ein schickes Wohnzimmer mit einem großen Kratzbaum, auf der untersten Ebene steht ein immer volles Wasserglas mit Muscheln drin. Das Wasser schmeckt lecker nach dem unendlichen Meer. Vom Kratzbaum aus kann ich auf drei Hängematten springen, die an der Wand festgenagelt sind. Und ich komme auf ein Regal, worauf eine weiche Decke und ein Schlafsack liegen, den keiner benutzt. Wenn ich vom Regal runterspringe, lande ich manchmal auf einem hohen Tisch, auf den ich eigentlich nicht darf. Aber wenn ich auf dem Regal liege und Mama etwas mit Fleisch, unter anderem Cordon Bleu, isst, ist es doch logisch, dass ich das Fleisch hypnotisieren und zu mir aufsteigen lassen muss! Warum denn nicht? Nun ja, in der Ecke steht ein großes, graues Sofa. Ganz vorne darauf liegt ein Kissen für mich, das total bequem ist. Von dem Sofa aus kann man einen viereckigen, schwarzen Kasten anschauen. Der steht in der anderen Ecke. Wenn Mama auf ein dünnes Ding drückt, fängt der Kasten an zu leuchten und es zeigt eine Welt, aber immer, wenn ich zum Beispiel einen Vogel fangen will, spüre ich unter meinen Krallen nur eine glatte Oberfläche. Das ist echt voll doof. In der dritten Ecke ist eine riesige, orangene Schiebetür, dahinter ist Mamas Schlafzimmer. Da schläft sie immer. Neben dem Wohnzimmer jedoch gibt es bei mir zuhause noch eine Küche, fast rund herum geht eine Arbeitsplatte. Sie ist zu nichts nutze, außer, dass Mama darauf immer die Futternäpfe füllt. Der einzige Vorteil. Dann gibt es noch das Bad, das nicht gerade das größte ist. Über der Badewanne ganz hinten ist das große Fenster mit einem breiten Fensterbrett, auf dem es sich super gut liegen lässt! Da ist es wirklich angenehm zu liege. Jeden Abend duscht sich Mama – ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen soll, sich selbst nass zu machen –, und immer ist so ein rundes, weißes Ding da, das, wenn man es anschaltet, ein lautes Geräusch macht und warme Luft pustet. Voll angsteinflößend! Okay, ich geb‘s ja zu, die Angst ist eigentlich unnötig. Aber egal. Es existiert in meiner Wohnung natürlich auch ein Kinderzimmer, das den Spitznamen »Kizi« bekommen hat. Dämlich irgendwie, was hat das mit Kinderzimmer zu tun? Heiliges Katzenklo, Menschen sind schon manchmal dämlich. Besonders aber hasse ich es, wenn mein Haustier die Katzenregeln nicht befolgt und zu mir immer eine Art »Ja, Feli! Hallo, Schneggi. Naaaaaa?« sagt und knuddelt mich. Dabei nimmt sie mich immer hoch und wirft mich über die Schulter, als wäre ich dieses Tuch, in das man seine Pfote stecken kann, und wenn es trocken ist, ist es ganz starr – wenn es nass ist, dann nicht. Mir gefällt mein Leben sehr gut, so verwöhnt und geliebt zu werden und manchmal auch die Königin zu sein, ist echt super. Ich habe immer genug zu fressen und zu trinken und bekomme auch reichlich von den altbekannt geliebten Streicheleinheiten, aber da gibt es trotz meiner schönen Wohnung ein Problem. Sie ist nämlich bis auf mich immer leer, wenn Mama nicht zuhause ist. Meistens sind das um die sechs Stunden, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie langweilig das ist? Also ich auf jeden Fall. Na ja, ich weiß ja, wie es ist. Versuch auf jeden Fall niemals, ich wiederhole, niemals, allein daheim zu sein. Du hast doch eine eigene Wohnung, oder? Oder bist du ein Streuner? Wenn ja, wasch dir unbedingt mal den Pelz, hier sind Flöhe nicht erlaubt. Mama ist ein braves Haustier, das mich stets versorgt und leider auch mal mit mir zum Katzenarzt geht. Der ist voll blöd. Er steckt mir meistens was in den Mund, was richtig eklig schmeckt. Oder pikst mich mit einer langen, scharfen, geraden Kralle, die eher wie ein dünner Zweig aussieht, dann lässt er durch die Kralle hindurch irgendein Mittel in mein Blut fließen. Teufel! Nun denn, ist ja auch normal, wie Mama immer sagt. Wie unlogisch, bitte? Wenn der Katzenarzt das bei ihr mal machen würde, dann würde sie voll laut quieken wie ein neugeborenes Wildschwein. Und wenn du das jetzt liest, Mama, kannst du es gerne mal ausprobieren. Wie gesagt, mein Leben als Hauskatze ist schön – abgesehen vom Katzenarzt –, mein Haustier ist brav und ich habe viel Spaß und Liebe in meinem Zuhause. Doch vielleicht nimmt Mama mal Vernunft an und besorgt mir eine zweite Katze, eine liebe Spielkameradin, der ich voll und ganz vertrauen kann … |} ---- „Was ist das Lieblingsessen jeder französischen Katze? Maus au Chocolat.“ ---- ---- „Wir kämpfen, um zu leben. Wir leben, um zu kämpfen.“ ---- Du hast neue Nachrichten. |}